The key
by Lil2393
Summary: Oliver and Felicity talk about taking the next step in their relationship, and what it would mean for William. Based on the promotional photos for 6x03.


**I apologize for any errors you may find, English is not my first language. Happy reading!**

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Felicity was curled up on the couch watching the last episode of Game of Thrones. Standing, she groaned under her breath from the effort.

She stopped a second when she realized she was wearing only a top, starfish pants and some fuzzy socks with red stars. But looking at the glass doors, she it anyway. She could recognize his shadow everywhere.

And there he was, beautiful—and _sexy_. She obviously already knew that, but every time Oliver showed up at her doorstep dressed in casual jeans, a t-shirt and black jacket, he simply took her breath away.

And, he was watching her with the most loving eyes ever that made her legs shake. She leaned on the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey." Oliver spoke first, but he looked nervous.

That put her on alert. "Hey, is everything okay? William?"

He took a step toward her. "Everything's fine, don't worry."

She relaxed against the doorframe. "Good."

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

They went back inside and Oliver closed the door behind him. When he looked at her again, his eyes scanned her body.

"John filled me up with what happened. How are you feeling?"

She made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "I'm fine."

He eyed her skeptically. "Are you sure?"

She smiled again. "Positive."

He nodded before pulling out of his pocket a small box with a white bow on top. "I wanted to see you, and give you this."

He handled the box to her and she took it, a wide smile spreading on her face. "My birthday is already passed, you know that right?"

He chuckled. "I know."

She opened it and inside there was a small key. Her eyebrows furrowed. "It's a key."

"Yeah."

She took the small object in her hand. "You know, not that I'm complaining, but women usually like flowers, diamonds— or in my case computers, tablets—" And then she raised her eyes to meet his, and she finally understood.

 _A key._

Her eyes went wide and a breath caught in her throat. "Oh—"

He was smiling at her, amused. He took another step, standing right in front of her. "I just thought it was time. I know it's all new, everything—and I know that we are still adjusting to this new dynamic—"

A few tears leaked down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her hand. At the sight of that, he went rigid. "But if you—"

She didn't let him finish. "No, Oliver. It's—Thank you." She smiled again, and his shoulders relaxed. He came closer, a hand cupping her cheek, wiping the tears away.

"If it's not what you want, if—"

The only thing she could do to silence his doubts was raising herself on her tiptoes and slanting her lips to his.

She caught him off guard and they almost stumbled back, but _oh_ , he regained his control immediately. He wrapped himself around her, finally touching her body and kissing her like she was his way to heaven.

Felicity kissed him deeply, pouring every emotion, all the love she could express in it. He buried his hand in her hair, and she moved against him to meet his lips. She wanted him closer, she wanted to melt into his arms.

When she raised her right arm to draped it around his neck, a gasp of pain escaped her lips. They both stilled, their breath hot against each other lips. Oliver's body became rigid, a hand around her waist and the other in her hair.

"I thought you said you were fine." His voice was soft but firm, and she grimaced against his lips.

"I am—when I don't move."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Felicity—" his voice a mixture of worry and exasperation.

She nodded a little. "Sorry." She eased down her right arm slowly. His hand traveled down her body and came to a stop on her ribs.

Their foreheads were still touching. "Can I take a look, please?"

She nodded against him, and he took her hand leading her to her couch. She sat down, breathing heavily with her nose. He kneeled on the floor between her legs. He took hold of the hem of her top, raising his eyes in question. She simply nodded. The top was raised up just below her breasts, exposing a giant dark-blue bruise across the right half of her abdomen.

Oliver exhaled loudly, his hand gripping her knee. "God, Felicity— this isn't nothing. It's definitely something!"

"I swear it looks worse than it is."

He leaned closer to get a better look. "John said he took care of you—"

She dropped her head back against the couch. "He did. There are no broken ribs, it's just a bruise from the hit—"

"I should have been there—"

He was at City Hall when Black Siren and his goons broke into the lair, again. (She really needed to install a new security system in the lair because apparently, their current locks were more like suggestions.) A few explosions went off and she was slammed against a wall, hitting hard on her ribs. Luckily there were only John and herself in the lair in that moment, so no one else got hurt. John managed to fend them off in time for the others to arrive.

He took care of his injured shoulder before looking at her, and eventually send her home. Oliver went straight to her afterward, and there they were.

"Oliver— don't even start." She warned him. He nodded, squeezing her hand. "Lay down, I'll get something to apply on it and some painkillers."

She smiled at him and laid down on the couch. Her mind drifted on the key burning a hole in her hand.

He came back a few minutes later and sat beside her. She looked at him with soft eyes.

The moment his fingers touched her skin, she shivered a little. After minutes of silence, he lowered her top down. She took his hand in hers, making him move closer to her.

"So, about this." She held up the key. "Are you sure?"

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "One hundred percent. I want it— I want _you_. I want us to be a family. I know it's different from the usual — I know it's not what we've planned because normally, two people fall in love they marry and _then_ they have kids. We're doing things backward, and I'm sorry about that. And I know that the things with William are difficult right now—"

"William is an incredible and smart kid who's been through a lot, Oliver. You're doing an amazing job with him."

His heart missed a beat at her words because while he knew she felt that way, hearing by the most important person in his life that he was doing a good job with his son was another thing entirely.

He leaned down to kiss her.

"Thank you."

She brushed her fingers across his cheek. "I knew the moment I met you that life with you was never going to be according to plans, Oliver. Yes, we're doing things a little out of order, but- It's not about that. It's just—"

He placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "What?"

"I don't want him to be uncomfortable because of me. You're doing a very good job, you're a very good dad to him despite what you think, I don't want to disturb whatever balance you have created with him. I know what is like to have strangers around the house that you know are sleeping with your parent—" It was never that bad for her, and Donna made sure she was okay with having someone home, but those things still hurt. Especially when you are a kid.

His brows furrowed, he looked almost offended. "You're not a stranger to him. And _definitely_ you're not some random hook up or someone that he's going to see just once in a while enter my bedroom- you're so much more than that, Felicity." His voice was firm.

She shook her head a little. "I know that. But I'm not his mother either, and he just lost his. So, what am I?" She closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't know—I'm worried about him, about us. I want to do this right."

He took her hand in is, the key trapped in the middle. "I talked to him before I came here with the key. I asked him if he was okay with it."

His eyes became softer, a small smile lighting up his features.

"I told him about us. Our story, I-I told him what you mean to me— how I feel about you, how much I love you."

A wave of tears pooled in her eyes, because _seriously_ , how could she not be emotional when he said things like that.

"You have?"

He smiled wider at her whisper. "Yeah. I think he understands. He likes you, like— _really_ likes you. You're the only person besides Raisa whom he's comfortable talking and showing his emotions with. That's what you are to him right now."

A knowing smile spread on her face. "Once he lowers his barriers, he's a very charming kid—just like his father." She said smirking.

He chuckled, kissing her palm.

His eyes turned serious again. "He said that I'm a better father when you're with me—that it feels like family when you are around."

He took her face in both of his hands, locking their gaze.

"Felicity- I think he needs you. And I _know_ I need you. If you will have us—"

A sob choked her on her breath. "How can I say no when not one, but two Queens need me?"

He kissed her more firmly, both clinging to each other.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."


End file.
